


[扉泉]聚聚的生物直播课堂

by YuXiuXiuXiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 公开场合, 双性, 指奸, 直播
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuXiuXiuXiu/pseuds/YuXiuXiuXiu
Summary: 千手扉间直播课堂开课了~~~
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, 扉泉 - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	[扉泉]聚聚的生物直播课堂

**Author's Note:**

> 公开直播，泉双XING，药物作用  
> 聚聚崩坏，极度OOC  
> 不要问我斑爷和朱迪去哪里了！他们不在这个虚假的世界里！  
> （在的话还怎么直播。小声。聚聚早就被neng死了。）  
> 一本正经的胡说八道  
> 我觉得以后我再也没眼直视课堂，学生，上课这类词语辽

“叮，您关注的 千手扉间 正在直播，点击进入TA的直播间。”

“各位好，我是千手生命科学技术研发部创始人和负责人千手扉间。上一节课我们介绍的是有关不同性别的生||殖||器||官的构造差别，今天这节课我将提供一个特殊案列供以参考。”白发男子一如既往的冷淡着一张脸，但并不影响直播间里火热的氛围。

[啊啊啊，扉间爸爸好帅好帅，爸爸看我看我快看我！]  
[扉间聚聚穿的还是白大褂，真的是太衬他的气质了！]  
[www，今天聚聚也是在他的实验室呢，特殊案例是什么，期待。]  
……

千手扉间瞥了一眼屏幕上不停滚动的弹幕，举起摄影设备转过身，走向身后的工作台，一边解释说：“没错，实验室更方便操作。这位是我的特邀助手，奈奈。”

[哇，奈奈，好可爱的名字，他看起来也好小巧。]  
[皮肤好白，而且摄像头拍出来根本看不见毛孔，什么神仙皮肤！我嫉妒了！]  
[就我一个人在关心为什么是特殊案例吗？他看起来好乖诶。]  
……

工作台上平躺着的人未|着|寸|缕，已经经过清洁，在实验室的灯光下越发衬得白净可人。正值夏天，虽然金属工作台的表面微凉，但是却可以给人带来不同于燥热空气的舒适感，奈奈非但没有对于自己将要被直播给莘莘学子而羞|耻所带来的反抗，反而不时发出猫一般的轻吟、小幅度扭动着不加一丝赘|肉的身体在台面摩|擦。由于体型的原因，身材高大的千手扉间站在工作台边显得奈奈格外娇小，再加上其中一人衣着整齐斯斯文文，巨大反差下，直播课堂里所有学生只觉得奈奈更像一只只能任人|宰|割的小羊。  
摄像机的镜头随着千手扉间的行动而转移，他将奈奈平放在身侧的双臂拉过头顶固定在台面上，随后镜头下移，聚焦在一张精致的面孔上。

[咦咦咦，所以说奈奈是睡着了吗？]直播间里终于有人提出了问题。

“啊，是的，为了教学能够顺利进行，我使用了研发部副部长大蛇丸开发出的一款致|幻|剂。不过不要担心，这款药剂没有任何副作用，且并非地下贩卖的毒||品，而是让使用者的精神意识下沉到更深的境界，从而达到身心高度放松的状态。”作为背景音的低沉男声带上了笑意，不难想象声音主人的心情的愉悦。  
奈奈的双目被纱布覆盖，千手扉间修长的手指划过他的脸颊，在白暂的皮肤上留下淡淡的粉红痕迹，轻柔摩|挲着红润的唇部。学生们不由自主地屏住呼吸，倾听着屏幕里传出的浅细喘|息声。  
两根手指伸入微张的小|口中，将上下颚撑开，露出粉嫩的舌头。  
“嗯，没错，服用后是不会对外界刺激作出回答。不过也不能这么说，只是意识不能控制，但是身体还是会有本能地反应。”手指在口腔里缓缓搅|动，发出“叽咕叽咕”的水声，千手扉间夹住柔软的舌头稍稍向外拉扯，对此奈奈仍旧毫无反应。为了证明自己所言非虚，他思考片刻，手指模拟性||器的抽插在奈奈口中进出。  
“嗯——”指根抵在唇上，两根手指完全插||入口腔喉管，奈奈终是发出了一声由异物入||侵带来不适的呻|吟。  
学生们吊起一颗心。  
然而，随着千手扉间手指的抽|离，奈奈的头无力地歪向一边，分泌出的津液因唇齿无法闭合而从嘴角留下，除了面色带上潮|红，喘气声变得粗重，他沉浸在意识的最深处没有任何醒来的征兆。

[噢噢噢！真是太厉害了！]  
[天哪！双击666！]  
……  
直播间里一片沸腾，都在为新产品的问世而欢呼。上课人数从最开始一千人节节攀升已经逼近五万人，一些激动的学生甚至大笔大笔送出礼物以见证这历史性的一刻。

画面继续移动。流连过胸部、腹部，最后停在了隐秘的藏宝之地。  
直播间里瞬间被“！”刷屏。  
“那么现在，这节课就正式开始了。不过为了授课效率，我就先全员禁言了。”  
能听站在科技顶端的千手扉间授课已经是千载难逢的机会，因而对此没有人有任何怨言。

实验室的确是更容易操作，奈奈的双腿被千手扉间呈M型扳开固定在特定的凹槽中。摄像机位置摆放的巧妙，使得风光一览无余。就像他给人们的精致柔弱的外表一样，下|体的毛发并不旺盛，淡色的分身软伏着，显示它的主人并不是经常使用它。不过大部分学生的视线并不集中于此，他们关注的是两颗小巧的圆球与后||穴之间一处本不应该存在的缝隙。  
“这便是他被我称为特殊案例的原因，”千手扉间的声音传出，画面中出现了他的右手，按压在不属于男性的器官上，“奈奈是世界罕见的双|性|人种，发生概率大致为千万分之一，双性人是由于特殊的基因变异，一般默认为是XXY染色体人类的进化型体。当然这并不代表他们是简单的男女结合体。”  
还沾|有晶莹液体的手指浅浅地插|入|花|穴中，向两侧分开，更清晰地展示内部结构。粉红色的嫩|肉被冰凉的手指触碰抽动了一下，但随着两节指节的没入，花|穴|令人惊喜地主动收缩，热情地裹住纤长的外来物，像小嘴一般吮|吸起来，穴|口处也溢出了少许液体。  
可是这毕竟是一节严肃的课堂，千手扉间没有照顾奈奈兴起的欲|望，看见对方有了感觉就抽离了尚在翕|动渴|求更多给予的小|穴，拨开花|唇，手指挑起前端的花|核：“作为双性人，他们同时拥有男性的生|殖|器|官和女性的生|殖|器|官，只是就好比相同体积的水完全装在一个杯中和分量装在两个杯中，他们在男性和女性|器|官的发展上都不会完全成熟，比如他们的阴|唇会比一般女性薄一些……”  
“嗯啊——”奈奈忽然猛地一颤，呻|吟出口。下|身在镜头中不停颤抖着扭动。  
“上帝在为你关上一扇门的同时还会为你打开一扇窗。”手指按摩|揉|搓着花|核，那颗小肉团被刺|激得高高凸|起，千手扉间解释着。被冷落的花|穴在一张一合中竟然开始不自觉的吐|出涓涓花|露，滴滴答答，顺着他的腿|根，沾|湿他的臀|肉。精致的柱|体也逐渐有了抬|头的趋势，“他们会更加敏|感，更加容易兴|奋。”  
“哈啊——”配合着千手扉间的揉|捏的动作，奈奈的吟|叫声猛地拔高，腰身也向上挺起，授课的教师终于想起寂|寞的花|穴，一边继续刺|激花|核，一边将中指和无名指再一次送进了温暖的|穴|道，抵住熟悉的敏|感|点抽插。隔着屏幕都能听见奈奈的呼吸越来越|凌|乱，连带被固定的双腿不受控制的|痉|挛|起来。  
“啊！”伴随阵一声尖叫，一股透明的液体从被手指占据一半空间的|穴|口喷出，湿哒哒沾染了千手扉间的工作服，在小臂上留下深色的印记。汁|液|泛|滥的穴|口翕张，夹出咕叽的|淫|水声。高|潮过后的女|器显得越发娇艳动人。  
“正常女性有百分之三十的概率会发生高|潮|潮|吹，但是双|性人种的概率几乎是百分之百。不过，这种高可能性相比较于千万分之一这个数字，也就没多大意义了。”  
解释完这句话，属于千手扉间的手消失在了屏幕之中，隐隐约约听到悉悉索索的声音，过了一些时间，才传来渐渐靠近的脚步声。千手扉间脱去了外套，露出了内里穿着的暗色紧身衣。如果条件允许，大概学生们又会刷一波“聚聚身材真棒”之类的话了。  
他取来一个硅|胶|器|具，一端是模拟男|性|性||器的柱状物，另一端是一个小扣，器具的下端还连接了一根电线。  
虽然假|阳|具的尺寸比花|穴的尺寸大了不少，但不久前刚刚经历|高|潮的穴|道包容性意外的好，千手扉间很容易就把它推了进去，顶|得奈奈再一次发出了难|耐的呜咽声。一切还没有结束。潮|吹时奈奈的分|身并未跟随释|放，还直挺挺地立着，只有顶端吐出的几滴，涨得颜色发深，看起来楚楚可怜。千手扉间直接用小扣锁住了小奈奈，算是完全封死了他的一处发泄口。随后，他接通了电源。  
“咿呀——”奈奈在美梦中呻|吟着，上下摆动染上|情|欲的粉红的臀|部，嗯嗯呀呀地享受巨大的甚至会细微变形的|假|阳|具反复按|压|震|动的快|感。纵使最初因为分身的不得抒|解而让他发出短暂的哼哼声，但在此可以忽略不计。  
处理好了两处，课堂还要继续进行。  
“正如我之前所说，双|性人也是拥有前|列|腺的。那么也就是说，他们同样可以通过后|穴|达到高|潮。”千手扉间的语气听起来依旧没有多大的改变，他伸出清洁过的手指在后|穴|口螺旋地画着圈儿，不紧不慢道。  
先前的花|汁给予了后|穴|充足的润|滑，千手扉间也只是将液体涂匀，覆盖住每一分褶|皱，便直驱而入。肠|道内干是不干，就是|紧，没有些力道还进不去。奈奈一时间忽略了前端的快|意，无意识状态下瑟缩了一下，想要逃避。千手扉间反倒是恶趣味一般又加了一指，肠|道里竟然开始自主分泌|汩|汩|蜜|汁。  
“绝大多数双|性|人种都可以称得上是天赋异禀。”  
“啊嗯——呜——啊——”千手扉间摸索着终于找到了那处小小的凸起，挑逗着抠|挖，一前一后双|重|刺激，奈奈颤抖着|媚|叫连连。  
在学生的视野中，奈奈的后|穴完完全全暴露在镜头里，两根骨节分明的手指在小|洞里快速|搅|动着，每当按到前|列|腺时被束缚的分|身便会不由得跳动一下，颤颤巍巍吐|露出液体，后|穴仿佛食髓知味的小|嘴一样蠕|动着，吞|含着手指的骨节，千手扉间轻轻向外抽出一节，后|穴的嫩|肉被带出，一开一合仿佛在挽留一样。  
“哈嗯——哈——啊！”乘势塞入三根手指，奈奈的惊叫瞬间被更急促的呻|吟所掩盖，不知是花|汁还是肠|液，早已经被打出白沫，在穴|口闪动着淫|靡的光泽，后|穴|口的娇|嫩红|肉包裹着三根手指来来回回进|入得畅通无阻，整个研究室只剩下低低的呻|吟|喘|息和后|穴发出的“啧啧”水声。  
奈奈的身体忽然猛地一绷紧。  
千手扉间了然，飞快的拔出花|穴|中的假|阳|具并且解开了快要充血成淡紫色的分身上的小扣。  
“扉，扉间……啊啊啊！”奈奈的腰肢高高地弓起，混沌中出人意料地喊出了教师的名字，三处小孔中积蓄的泉水不负众望地喷|涌而出，白|浊甚至打上了有些距离的镜头，在屏幕前留下几道细长的痕迹。同时|性|的高|潮比第一次更猛更烈，两个|穴|口吸缩着竟是断断续续又喷了两三次，到最后还是处于微张状态，无节奏地抽搐。  
千手扉间对于这一次的课堂演示成果非常满意，终于按下了取消禁言的按键，想获取学生们的反馈。

不过这次，他好像，失算了。

“滴，检测到该直播内容涉嫌违|法，系统已自动封锁该直播间。”

……  
不过，教学目的已经达到了，千手扉间自然也就不是太过于在意这种预料之中的结果，相反，如果这样还没有被封禁，那才是真的奇怪。  
随手关闭了直播和摄像头，千手扉间回头看向工作台上还泛着粉红的奈奈，情不自禁的舔了舔嘴唇。

“也好，以下内容，他们也是不能看的，泉奈。”

END

至于后续如何————

宇智波泉奈做了好大一场香甜美梦，醒来后只觉得全身舒爽，除了腰部有些酸疼。这大概是躺得太久了的缘故。  
“谢谢你啊，扉间，效果不错。”  
千手扉间陷在懒人沙发里翻看着一本书，头也不抬：“没事，以后有需要还可以来找我。”  
“没问题啊。”泉奈露出微笑。


End file.
